1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly to electronic organs having apparatus for automatically producing chords and harmony and a variety of bass patterns for accompanying a melody played on the instrument.
2. The Prior Art
Several attempts have been made to produce organs which generate automatically chords and harmony and bass patterns, to accompany a melody played on the instrument. While many of these work well for the purposes intended, they are either relatively limited in their performance, or relatively complicated and expensive, requiring a large number of parts.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved circuit which employs fewer parts than heretofore used, but which is able to perform all of the desired functions in a simple and economical manner.